


Even miracles take a litte time

by Dolly56



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Courage, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Family, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Happy Ending, Kindness, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly56/pseuds/Dolly56
Summary: When there is kindness.There is goodness.When there is goodness.There is magic.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon in a far place lived a boy and his family.

They lived in a little mansion right outside of town.

It was only him, his sister and their beloved father.

Sadly their dear mother passed away when both him and sister were young.

Their father remarried two years later. This didn't sit well for the brother but his sister told him their father deserve a second chance at love.

The young boy knew she was right, his father was heartbroken when their mother passed away. If he loved this woman then he would not object his father choice.

Their stepmother had two daughters from a previous marriage. It brought a smile to the little sister's face, she was excited that she had two sisters!

All three were kind towards them. The stepmother showed undying love for the two siblings and their father.

The new family were happy and each day was filled with love and joy.

However, that happiness would be short lived.

The boy's little sister, was in a accident that led her to paralyzed. The doctor told them that she would never be able to walk.

The news dishearten the brother and everyone. Their father thought it was best to sent her towards the country side to live with a good friend of his.

He wanted his daughter to live somewhere safe away from the busy town.

The young man didn't like it but, he loved his sister.

It was deiced that she'll go and he would stay with the stepfamily and father.

Even though it was good for the sake of his sister, their father felt guilty for sending her away.

Soon enough that guilt made him gravely ill.

On his deathbed, he told his son to look after the family but mostly his beloved sister.

The father's death hit both siblings very hard.

The brother decided for his sister to continue to stay with the family friend while he looked after their stepmother and stepsisters.

However, over the years his stepfamily became unkind and curl towards the boy.

His stepmother took away his clothes and made him wear rags instead.

The sisters were spoiled to the chore, their mother will give them anything they wanted.

They made him do all the chores and sleep in kitchen floor next by the fireplace.

The brother didn't tell anyone about this not even his sister, he didn't want her to worry.

His stepmother and stepsister made had his life hard, but the boy continued to be kind and caring.

Though there was one thing they didn't take away, his dream.

You see every day he will stare at the same star at night whenever he felt a bit lonely or just had a rough day.

Sometimes he will make a wish, that maybe one day his dream would come true.

His wish was to meet his special person, someone who would make him smile and laugh, then maybe take him away from this awful place.

He knew deep in his heart that'll wish will be heard one day.

Till then the boy will continue waiting for that person to come.

After all if you keep on believing, the dream you wish will come true.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun flitted through the gossamer curtains of the mansion as a boy with scruffy brown hair and dressed in loose clothes, open them to let the light shine in.

The mornings quiet, as it always was.

You can hear the birds singing as the trees dance with the winds while the sun shine on his face.

A bell ring cut off his thoughts **_"Leonardo!!"_**

The boy fixed his apron as he ran towards the kitchen where three plates of food were waiting on a cart.

Leo walked to the dinning table, seeing three women were sitting.

Alice the oldest, with long gold hair was fixing her pink ruffle dress.

Next to her was the second sister May, the red head was talking with their mother about going shopping for a new hat.

The old black hair woman giggled "Well of course dear! Though you'll need a new dress to mach with your new hat."

Leonardo walked in room.

“Your breakfast is ready.” he said while motioning to the cart.

The old woman scuffed as he hand her the steaming cup of tea and meal.

"Good, I thought we will have to wait all day for you to get it ready.” she said as she picked up her cup.

The woman blew on the hot beverage before taking a sip. "We'll be heading to town today Leo, and you'll be accompany us to help with luggages."

“Yes lady Dana, I'll go and get the carriage ready." he bow before leaving the room.

In the kitchen Leo spotted a small little monkey sitting on the table.

"Hey Sonic." The monkey looked up at Leo with bulging cheeks, before jumping on his shoulder.

Leo chuckled and took out a cookie from his pocket "Here you go, bubby.”

Sonic took it and stuffed it in his mouth.

Leo giggled as he sat Sonic down on the table "Now we going into town today, and I want you to promise to behave."

The monkey nodded jumping into Leo's shirt pocket "Good now, let me go and wash my hands, be sure you stay in there."

Leo walked to the back of the house to the horse stable "Morning Flu Flu," opening the gate, greeting the brown horse.

"Let's get you to the [carriage](https://www.google.com/search?q=carriage&client=ms-android-att-aio-us&prmd=isnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiIkKDS3orkAhVHs6wKHWfQAuYQ_AUIDigB#imgrc=nWNX4T2QoGRWdM&imgdii=VnWClF1PCBWAuM)."

He lead the horse outside then strapping her to the carriage and taking it to the front, where the women were waiting.

Leo help each into the carriage before climbing in the front and start ridding to town.

* * *

The towns people were out and about setting up their shops for the day.

Leo park the carriage outside of the town's gate then climbed off to help his family.

"Now girls remember, only a few items today." Dana smiled.

She then glared at Leo "And you, be on your best behavior." the boy nodded and proceeded to follow them.

Everyone in town knew of Leonardo's family and how they treated him, some even suggest for the boy to come work with them or move with them.

In the end he'll always refused

_"I can't just abandon my family, their all have left and Michella."_

They couldn't understand why a kind and generous boy could put with a family like that.

All they could do is watch as the family shop while Leo tiredly carry the boxes.

"Mother I'm tired, I want to go home!" Alice whinnied.

May rub her shoe "And my feet hurt!"

Dana sighed "Alright come on." as the walked back to the carriage.

Leo load the boxes in and was about to climb to the front when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you." Dana said, pulling him harshly.

She took out a list from her pocket and giving to him "I need you to run some errands."

Leo rised an eyebrow "Ma'am...but how will you get home?" he ask feeling a bit concern.

The woman rolled her eyes "I hire a coach man to take us home, so don't take too long."

She then handed him a few coins before climbing back in the carriage.

He watched them leave till he could no longer see them.

"Great. Now how am I suppose to get home?" he sighed walking back to town.

Sonic pop out of his pocket "Don't worry I'll figure something out." Leo began counting the money.

"Why don't we get some lunch? Dana gave me a bit too much." he laughed when the tiny monkey jump on his head.

An few minutes passed by the time Leo was finished with his errands. He looked around "Okay, now how do I get home?"

His head jerking up when he heard people yelling and screaming.

A carriage was out of control!

It came flying through the market, crashing through stalls and causing costumers and shopkeepers alike to scatter and do their best to avoid being run over.

Leo noticed the carriage was about to hit a man ten feet to his left.

He drop his stuff, and ran from where he stood.

Leo shoved the man out of the way just in time, making them both to hit the stone floor.

The carriage crash into a wall.

Leo head turn towards the man next to him, who was now standing up "Sir, are you okay?" he asked frantically.

The man held his hand out towards Leo, surprising him "I should be asking you that." he said.

Leo took his hand, it was bigger than his but the man held it gently.

The boy took a closer look at the man.

He had red hair with the side-burns almost touching his cheeks.

The man was at least six feet tall, had glasses that showed his green eyes, finally he had a distinctive under-bite.

He wore a white shirt with a red tie under a black waistcoat, and black pants with brown dress shoes.

Leo found the man fairly handsome, he blushed when he realized he was just staring at the man.

"O-oh! I'm fine, t-t-thank you." he stuttered.

Leo shot him a gentle smiled "I'm glad your okay as well...mister...?"

"Klaus." the man spoke.

Leo tilt his head "Just Klaus?" the man nodded.

He turned towards the market behind him "At least no one got injured." he then looked at where he drop his stuff, went over and picked it up.

Klaus looked at the bag "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Leo shook his head "Don't worry about it Mr.Klaus, it is a bit torn but nothing inside got destroyed."

Klaus frowned then looked behind Leo "Were you about to leave?"

The boy nodded "Yes but in all honestly I don't know how to get back home since my family just left with the carriage." Leo laughed off.

"Then all me to escort you home." Klaus suggest.

Leo stood there dumbfounded, he was about to deny his offer but Klaus rised his hand "Its the least I could do."

Having no choice Leo agreed to it, on cue Sonic pop next to him and climbed on top of the brunet's head, pulling at his hair.

While patting his cheek as the little monkey dangled back down to the shoulder on the side.

"It's okay Sonic I'm fine." petting his small friend's head "I'm sorry that I scared you bub."

Klaus stare at the the little monkey, the turn to him.

The older man waved "Hello." Sonic jump into Leo's shirt pocket.

Leo laughed "Sorry he gets a little shy around new people. That was Sonic, he's been my friend since I was a kid."

Klaus smiled as began walking towards the gates "I have a friend like that, he's a member of the Libra army."

Leo smiled brightly "That's so cool!" he notices that they stop walking and a coach pulled up in front on them.

Klaus held the door open but noticed Leo wasn't there instead he was helping an elderly couple with their bags before walking back.

Leo small paler hand took Klaus hand and leading him up the makeshift steps to the coach.

"That was really kind of you." he said sitting down across from him.

"It was nothing really, but I always led a helping hand when someone needs it." Leo blushed.

The whole ride to home, Klaus hasn't taken his eyes off Leo.

The poor boy's face was redder than a tomato _"I didn't know how long I'll last with him just staring at me!"_ he shrieked in his mind.

It wasn't long till he spotted his house. Leo knocked on the ceiling stopping the coach, he pointed at his home "This where I live."

The footman open the door and help Leo down. "Thank you again Mr.Klaus." he bow and walked towards the gates.

"Wait!"

Leo stop on his track and glance over his shoulder "Yes?"

Klaus clearer his throat "Sorry but I don't know your name."

Leo blush in embarrassment, he gave a small smile "Leonardo...my name is Leonardo Watch."

Right after that, Klaus sat back down and close the door "I hope we meet again Leonardo." waving goodbye.

Leo watch the coach leave, a goofy smiled appeared on his face_ "Me too."_

* * *

Klaus quietly sneaked pass the castle guards as he made his way through the back gate.

He ran the room close to him, avoiding every servant and knights on his way

Quickly Klaus locked the door behind him while he was changing, he couldn't stop thinking about Leo.

When he first laid eyes on him, he found the boy surprisingly beautiful.

Klaus could tell that Leo had a kind and gentle heart, for how he was willing to help that couple.

If he was being honest with himself, Klaus really wish he'll see Leo again.

He peeked his head out the door to look around,_ "Good the close is cleared."_ Klaus relaxed as he made is way out.

He looked at the hallway mirror and adjust his [uniform](https://www.google.com/search?q=prince+clothing&client=ms-android-att-aio-us&tbm=isch&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwicvov80YzkAhVCUK0KHS7yBLUQ_AUICSgC#imgrc=CaGpSSCBauLriM&imgdii=8UZjD0mw7Qo38M).

"Well the was fast."

Klaus turn to see his right hand man Steven leading against the wall.

"I thought I had to go and fetch you again." he chuckle.

The man turn away "I'm glad you didn't, I had an interesting day in town." Klaus said continuing to walk.

Steven ears peeked up as he followed "Care to tell me?"

"The flowers there were amazing, with some new addition. I'm thinking about ordering them for my garden." Klaus replied.

Steven noticed a small blush on the man's cheek "Also...I meet someone." Klaus smiled.

“Pardon for saying this Klaus, but I wouldn't get too attached." Steven sighed.

Klaus stop walking "Steven..."

He held up his hand "Don't get me wrong I may be your advisor but as friend you have to understand that you have a reputation."

Steven rub the back of his head "I mean, what will happen if this person finds out that your the king?"

Klaus clutch his hands but didn't say anything "Look I'm not saying you should stop seeing them. I'm just telling you to be careful that's all."

The giant king tried to find a way to retort, but he couldn’t think of anything.

Steven patted his back "Let's just get going, the meeting is about to start." walking ahead of him.

Klaus only sighed as he followed him till they reach the double doors.

He slightly nodded toward an the elderly butler next to him "You may open the doors Gilbert."

The butler bow, then turn towards the doors and opening them.

_ **“Presenting King Klaus Von Reinherz, the ruler of Libra!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing this story while I continued working for the next chapter 'How to came to be'  
Hope you guys enjoy this story ( °3°)


	3. Chapter 3

"_**LEONARDO! **_Where the hell are you?!"

Leo dry the last plate, and began running upstairs where he heard the shout.

His name was shouted again inside the sister's room. He open the door "Ye---Oof!" The boy trip and fell on the floor.

Alice point at him and started laughing "You such fucking clumsy, stupid Leo!"

Scrambling to his feet, the older boy automatically bowed "I'm sorry lady Alice for my clumsiness. Have you called for me?"

May threw their dirty clothes at his face. "Wash those! And make sure that you do not damage it! The silk is expensive!"

Gathering the clothes into his arms, he smiled and nodded at the two "Understood lady May, I will wash these carefully."

Alice and May scoffed at their stepbrother "Just go stupid maid!" Alice shouted.

Leo bow and softly closed the door, he headed back to the kitchen and began washing the clothes.

He was about done hanging them when he heard his name again _**"Leonardo!"**_

Sighing, Leo ran back inside and went to the living room.

He saw Dana sitting on the couches, reading a book "Yes lady Dana?" He asked softly, watching her stand up and walking over to him.

Leo felt pain stingy on his cheek.

Dana had just slap him.

"That for keeping me waiting!" she yelled.

Leo touched his cheek "I apologize for my tardiness ma'am, it won't happen again."

Dana snickered as she walked towards the coffee table and a pouch of coins in his chest.

"I want you to go into to town to buy us lunch." she sat back at spot and picked up the book.

"When you return clean the cinder from the fireplace." She shooed the boy with a flip of her hand.

"Yes lady Dana." The brown haired boy said and quickly left the room.

He let out a long sigh as he rub his cheek.

Leo was used to the harsh treatment from his stepfamily, sometimes it'll be verablly and would only get a slap on cheek.

Leo shook his head and plaster smiled _"It's okay, everything will be fine in the end."_ he looked at the pouch and hurriedly left for town.

As he walked, his thoughts drifted towards the gentleman who he met yesterday.

Leo felt his heart flutter in happiness while a smile overtook his features. 

“I wonder if I'll see him today?" Leo said to himself.

A pinkish blush cross his cheeks_ "I really hope I do...."_

* * *

The town was busier as aways, people selling or buying left and right.

Leo made his way towards a small bakery "Hello Chain!" he greeted walking in.

The woman turned and waved "Oh! Hello there Leo, what brings you here today?" placing the fresh cookies in the display window.

Leo handed her the paper, Chain scoffed "You know, just say the word and I'll make them disappear."

The boy waved his hand in front of him "N-n-no Chain! We talked about this!"

The black beauty sighed "I know Leo, but your like a brother to me...I just can't stand you living with them." as she handed him his order.

Leo sighed, handing her the coins "I know Chain," picking up the bag he smiled and change the subject.

He looked away from her "I met someone yesterday."

Chain smirked and rised an eyebrow "Oh really~?" watching his cheeks turning pink.

Leo scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Yea he's a real gentleman."

"Though I don’t think I’ll be seeing him again…” Leo spoke out looking down.

Chain walked over to him "Don't worry Leo I--" she stop min sentence when they heard horses outside of the shop.

They both went to the window.

Leo couldn't believe his eyes!

There outside sitting on horse was Klaus!

Leo point out the window "That's him! He's the one I met yesterday!" Chain's eyes widen.

They watch Klaus getting off his horse.

Leo felt his heart leapt in his chest as he walked over to the shop _"Calm down Leo, he'll probably won't noticed me here."_

"Leonardo?"

Leo turn his head, Klaus was staring at him_ "Shit!"_

Klaus gave him an elated smile "It's nice to see you again, Leonardo.” He bowed his head in greeting.

Leo heart pounding against his chest. “M-m-me too! It’s good to see you again!” he told him cheerfully

“Anyway, what brings you here Leonardo?” Klaus asked, smiling.

Leo tilted his head cutely, and Klaus had to control his heartbeat.

"I just came here to get some lunch for my family and I was my way out." he said.

He smiled "And please just call me Leo."

Klaus chuckled "Then call me Klaus."

Again Leo felt his whole face heat up _"This man will be the death of me!"_

Chain clearer her throat "I don't mean to interrupt...but I will like to know why are you here _Klaus_." snarling the last word.

Klaus twitched at the tone of her voice "A...yes...um...Leo would you mind waiting outside for a bit? This wouldn't take long." he whispered looking away from the boy.

Leo felt confused but did what he was told _"How does Klaus know Chain and why doesn't he want me inside?"_

When Klaus came out of the shop, he looked rather upset.

Leo slowly made his way towards him "Klaus did something happen between you and Chain?"

This made Klaus to snap out of his thought "No, she just a bit mad that I just walk my horse in front of her shop."

Leo laughed "Don't mind her. Chain may be harsh but she'll a really nice lady once you get on her good side."

Klaus happily nodded as he gently pulled the horse close "I can understand that."

That's when the man noticed Leo's swollen cheek "What happen to your cheek Leo?” touching it.

The gentle touch made Leo to jump a bit, his cheeks reddened "Um...I accidentally bump into a noble lady and...well she thought I was a robber so she slap me." he half lied.

"You were slap!” Klaus shouted still holding his cheek.

Leo squeaked, realizing his mistake.

“Oh, it’s fine! It was my fault for being clumsy! It’s nothing to fret over really.” he tried to reassure him, but the finely dressed man still looked disturbed at his statements.

Klaus stepped forward, took his hand pulling him close, and examined Leo's cheek.

Leo laid his free hand onto Klaus chest pushing him away "It's okay Klaus, really..."

Klaus's brow furrowed "Still, it wasn't right for her to slap you.” He said.

Leo fidgeted, deciding to get off of the subject before the man starts looking for the lady and give her a piece of his mind.

"You can escort me home, if your that worry about me and I'm fine with it." Leo felt relief when he saw the older gentleman shoulders relax.

Suddenly Klaus lift Leo up and set him on the horse before climbing up himself.

Leo felt Klaus hand on his back, holding the small boy close.

He blinked before registering what Klaus was doing, and his face flushed.

I mean he didn't have a problem with this but Klaus was just too close!

The older gentleman felt Leo's body tense "Leo...if you uncomfortable I can just let you stay on the horse while I walk."

** _"No!"_ **

Leo blush at his sudden outburst "I mean...I don't mind this at all. I was just a bit surprised that you pick me up, th-that's all!"

Klaus smiled tenderly "I apologise for scaring you Leo, but truth be told your weight like a feather."

Leo's felt his heart beat at the small complement "Thanks...I guess."

The whole journey, Klaus heart couldn't stop beating while holding Leo's small body towards him _"He look so delicate and fragile in my arms."_

He stop the horse when they finally reached the mansion. Klaus got off first then help Leo down, he didn't realize he was still holding his hand.

"Thank you again for taking me home." Leo giving him a fond smile.

His heart jumped when Klaus kissed his hand "I really enjoy your company Leo, truly I do.” he told him earnestly.

"Sweet dreams, Leo.” biding him farewell, before climbing back on his horse.

Klaus waved to him as he rode off towards the town _"Until then my sunshine."_

Leo blinked _"Did that really just happen?_" walking back towards the mansion.

Trough the whole day Leo replay the events that happen between him and the man.

When night fell, Leo stared at his hand were Klaus kiss it.

His face soften_ "He really is gentleman."_

Leo found himself giggling like a girl_ "A wonderful gentleman."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo is you like, it'll help me a lot knowing that you guys enjoy my story ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

The double doors slam open, emerging from the room was the ruler of Libra.

Klaus was in rage, no one dared to approach him.

Everyone can feel the murderous aura as he stomp trough the hallways.

Klaus hands curled into fists, as he replayed the conversation in his head but only made him have a headache.

"I need to get some air." he whispered, walking towards the green house.

Steven watched Klaus leave, he knew better not to follow him when he's this angry "Why they can't get the message?"

Klaus look around the garden, it bloom with beautiful flowers and planets.

He looked blankly at lilly bush, he gently brush it feeling the softens.

A flash of Leo's beautiful smiled had him blushing and he could hear his sweet laughter.

Klaus pluck a white rose and took a quick swift_ "I really want to see you now Leonardo..."_

"Your highness." Gilbert says grabbing Klaus' attention as he walks through the door with a tea cart in tolled.

Automatically he sat down on white metal garden chair "I thought it'll be nice for you to have warm cup of tea to help relax a bit." Gilbert said as handed Klaus the teacup and saucer.

Klaus took a slip when he notices Gilbert holding some clothes in his hands.

He shot up from his seat "I know you for years your highness, and know about you sneaking off." the butler chuckled.

Klaus blinked in surprise, he rub the back of his neck nervously "I also know of a certain village boy you keep seeing." he pointed out.

Klaus was so red, that his face was brighter than his own hair "Um...I...well...." he smiled sheepishly.

Gilbert handed him the extra clothes "And I believe you wish to see him right in this moment."

His brow frowned "But it's sunset right now, he could be asleep by then."

"Then I suggest you get moving your majesty." Gilbert chuckled; amused. He walked away and closed the door behind him, leaving the man by himself.

Quickly Klaus took off his clothes, and changed into the ones Gilbert gave him.

Seeking through the hallways, he finally made it to the back gates towards the stables and rode off.

It was night time when he reach Leo's home, the only light he saw was at the top of the tower on the second floor.

Klaus scan the area, there was a second gate on his right that lead to the back.

He mountain off his horse, and quietly made his way inside to the backyard.

He took his horse stable before making his way towards the tower.

There was a tall dura-trel cover with vines that lead to the window of the tower.

Carefully Klaus began to climb up up the dura-trel till he finally reach the window.

His heart soften at the scene in front of him.

Inside sitting in a old raging chair, wearing a messy [nightgown](https://www.google.com/search?q=nightgown&client=ms-android-att-aio-us&tbm=isch&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiturWdypLkAhVMnq0KHbfoBcAQ_AUICSgC#imgrc=j86WdV79n1bZEM&imgdii=lwi9yqR_AjiNhM) was Leo happily sewing while humming what he believe was a song.

Klaus didn't want to ruin it but he hadn't seen his Leo for almost a month due to his duels at the castle.

Taking a deep breath, he lightly tap on the window.

Leo peek his head up "Sonic is that you...?" standing up setting down the sewing needle and picking up the chamberstick candle holder.

Setting the candle on the table next to the window, he unlock it and almost screamed if hadn't covered his mouth.

"Klaus! What are you doing here?" Leo asked, helping the huge man inside before closing the window again.

Klaus took a glace at Leo.

His whole face blush and turned away, the boy's nightgown was a bit see through and short.

He felt a small hand on his arm, "Klaus...are you alright?" Leo whispered noticing he wasn't moving.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Klaus faced Leo "Sorry I just...." the memory of today's meeting came flashing back.

"I just had a argument with a certain friend of mine." he sighing as he pulled a chair to sit.

Leo returned back to his seat "I'm sorry to hear, but can you tell why?" he said softly placing a hand on his leg.

Leo then waved his hand in front of him "That's if you want to."

Klaus smiled "I suppose it is only fair I tell you."

Leo scooch over next to him, it made the gentleman laughed a little before continuing "To put it short, their pushing me to get marry."

He ran his hand through his hair "Ever since I became of age, they've been pushing the topic every year and today I had enough so I left to clear my head."

This news shocked Leo!

Then again arranged marriage were common around the higher class of society, but it was unfair that they have to marry someone they didn't love.

Leo doesn't realizes his body was moving on his own till he found himself sitting on Klaus lap and hugging him.

This caught the red hair off guard "It isn't fair! You should marry for love and not by force..." Klaus could felt the small man body shaking.

_"It not fair."_ Leo thought, he felt his tears dripping on Klaus shoulder. 

He felt a hand on his back and another on his head "It's okay Leo...I always break off my marriages. I want to wait till I've found the one...."

Klaus wipe the tear away with his thumb "And it pay off, because he's right here in my arms." his voice soften.

Leo stare at him, his heart did a flip as he swallowed and asked “Klaus…do you mean it...?”

Taking off his glasses, he stare directly at the boy and nodded "I truly love you Leo."

He kissed his knuckles "And yes, I mean it..."

The room was silent and it scares Klaus, but all that melted away when Leo smiled and press a soft kiss on his lips.

"And I do too..."

Klaus stroked Leo’s chin, and then leaned in till he finally place a kiss.

It didn't take long till the kiss soon from sweet and adoring to needy and hot.

"Leo...” Klaus breathed against his lips.

Leo let out a few panting breaths "K-klaus..."

They both pulled away panting for air, Klaus was savoring Leo's flustered and blushing face before using his teeth to pull down the boy's nightgown to his shoulder slowly.

Wasting no time, Klaus buried his face into the crook of Leo’s shoulder where he started kissing it and nibbling it.

Leo gasped, jerking his head to the side showing more of his shoulder as pulled him closer.

He suddenly froze when be felt Klaus hand going up his thigh "W-wait!" pushing him away a bit.

That tiny statement was enough to snap the nobleman out of the moment and realize what he was close on doing "Sorry! I shouldn't have done that!".

Leo looked to the side in thought before he smiled back at the man "It's okay....but I think we're rushing into this." he place a hand on his cheek.

Klaus nuzzle it "I understand, and I'm sorry for rushing in." kissing his forehead.

A giggle escape Leo's lips "It's fine, let's just take it slow, okay?" the other nodded.

Their moment of bliss when they heard pounding of feet.

_ **"LEONARDO! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN THERE?!"** _

Leo quickly pulled away from Klaus and began pushing him towards the window "You have to go now!"

The man didn't say anything and hurryingly unlock the window.

The door was slam open just in time for Klaus to hid on the side of the window, he took a peek and saw a black hair woman, wearing a long nightgown, glaring at Leo.

"Leo! It ten at night! What were you doing up here?!" she shouted in his face.

He watched as Leo tired to give an excuse "I-I was...sewing and I..um...saw a mouse! I was trying to capture it but it got away..."

The woman rised a brow then puffed "Just deal with it in the morning, you stupid boy!" she storm out, slamming the door behind her.

Leo walked over to the window, he smiled when he saw that Klaus didn't left "Sorry the was Dana the lady of the house."

"For a lady she lack matters." Klaus joked, making him laugh.

Leo rested his chin on his hand "You should leave, it's getting late and I need to wake up early tomorrow."

"As much I don't want to, you have a point." he pouted before giving him a goodnight kiss then climbing down till his feet touch the ground.

Leo blew a kiss at Klaus direction as he road off. He carefully lock the window when he noticed a white rose laying on the table next to him.

Picking up the rose, he a sniff and smiled fondly_ "Boy, you got me helpless."_

* * *

Golden streams of sunlight woke Klaus as he stretched his arms in the air and feeling truly happy.

His mind drifted to yesterday night, a smiled appeared on his face_ "I wonder if he saw the rose I left for him."_

"Good morning, your highness. I hope you slept well." Gilbert smiled walking in with a tray of food.

"Indeed I did." Klaus yawned as he sat up. Both jump when the door slammed open.

** _SLAM!_ **

A man with dark skin and white hair burst into the room and stomped towards them; leaving the doors a little unhinged.

"Chief what the hell are you thinking?!"

Klaus was confused as to why the man came in such a state. "What are you talking about Zapp?"

He was very piss, then stood in front of Klaus "I'm talking about the party! The one your going to throw in tomorrow!"

The red head’s expression darkened as he tried to comprehend what Zapp had meant until it suddenly hit him.

His eyes grew wide and he grip hard the spoon enough till he bend it, as he jumped out of bed. "Gilbert."

"Yes you r majesty." imminently helping Klaus get dress.

Klaus walked out of the room, with two following from behind.

"Zapp, where did you hear this?” He asked as calmly as he could while fixing his sleeve.

"It been going around the castle! You'll be surprise when seeing the ballroom." Zapp shouted behind him as Klaus open the door.

True to his word, the whole ballroom was decorating in gold and white with vases of rube red roses around each conor of the room.

He spotted Steven in the middle of the ballroom arguing with two men.

"He has to pick a bride, the king is twenty-eight years old!"

Steven clutch his teeth "So you planned this without the King's knowledge, sir Frank!"

The old man with yellow hair nodded "This is our last resolution, if he doesn't pick a queen at the night of the ball then we will sign a marriage contract with one of the neighborly countries."

Everyone could feel the cold in the room as ice began to form beneath Steven's feet.

Just as he was about to open his mouth when a loud booming voice interrupted him.

_ **"THAT IS ENOUGH!"** _

Everyone stared up, there walking down the stairs was Klaus with Gilbert towing behind.

"King Kla----" the man stopped short as his gaze met Klaus's eyes. They burned bright green with a rage no one had never seen before.

"Now can you two explain all of this?" he waited impatiently for a reply.

The man with orang hair bow slightly "Your highness, I hope you can understand why we had to come to this conclusion." he said softly, his voice shook in nervousness.

He slowly lift up his head "You have to know that your not getting any younger and there has to be an heir to continue on the family blood line." the man said.

"So you planned all of this without informing me Mr.Hans..." Klaus said stiffly.

Frank sighed "I do apologize for that but you left us not choice." he huffed.

He rised his hand stopping Klaus "It's ether this or the marriage contract."

Klaus was enraged, he wanted to punch the man in front of him but an idea pop in his head.

"Alright, send the invitation for tonight!" he smirked.

That statement brought the whole room to a grinding halt in an instant, and all heads quickly turned to him.

“I’m sorry… You wanna run that by us one more time..?” Zapp asked finally, clearly just as unsure as everyone else that he’d heard their King unclearly.

Everyone stared at Klaus like he’d gone mad, but he kept his composer.

"You heard me send out the invitation for tonight!" he replied.

"Tonight?!" everyone but Gilbert shouted.

Hans eyes widen "B-b-but we haven't finished with the invitation letters, your Highness!"

Frank nodded his head approvingly "Yes! The whole kingdom is coming and the ballroom isn't finished yet!"

Klaus patted Hans shoulder "Then I suggest we hurry." and began walking away.

He laughed when the whole room turned into chaos.

Steven and Zapp watched everything unfold. Servants were panicking as they ran around the room in order to finish decorating.

Hans and Frank ran up the stairs towards their offices to finish the invitations.

"You think Chief did this on purposes or he was serious?" Zapp interjected, raising an eyebrow at Steven.

Sighing, Steven rubbed his temple "I think both."


	5. Chapter 5

Leo had just finished cleaning the floor when he heard the doorbell. He quickly wiped his hands on the apron.

The young man hurriedly walked to the front door, opening it and saw a messenger.

"May I help you, sir?" The boy asked softly.

The man smiled "I am here to deliver an invitation letter for the King's ball. All eligible bachelors and bachelorettes are invited to the castle where his majesty will find his future bride."

He gave four invitation letters to Leo and left.

Leo stared at the letters in his hand, before a wide smile made its way to his lips.

He had always wanted to go to ball, Dana never let him saying he's isn't well matter but now he an invitation to go!

Smiling and humming a song to himself, the boy went to find Dana to give the three letters to her.

He follow the sound of Alice singing off key.

The young boy knock lightly on the door and waited "Come in."

Leo walked in and handed the three letters to Dana.

Her eyes widen as she read the letters, she stood up and hugged her daughters "This is our chance of a life time girls! The king is looking for someone to be his bride!"

Alice and May sequel in joy "Oh mother do you think we'll have a chance with his majesty!"

Dana handed them their invitations "Why of course dears!" her eyes glance over to Leo, who was humming happily.

That when she saw the letter in his hand.

Dana walked over "Alright hand it over." stretching her hand out in front of him.

Leo was taken back "B-but I'm also invited ma'am." holding the letter close to his chest.

Alice choked out a laugh "Invite you! Oh your nothing but mere servant!"

May join in on the joke "May I have this dance?" mimicking a man's voice.

Alice did a christy "I'll be honor your highness, would you mind holding my broom?" causing both to laugh.

Dana hush them "All right girls that enough teasing, now Leo cuff it off."

Again Leo refused "Please let me go to ball my lady." Dana stood in shock, she had never seen Leo this desperate.

His body began to shake "Please ma'am, it's all I ask for..." he begged.

Dana rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine! If you can finish your chores in time and find something to wear then you can come."

Leo smiled and bow "Thank you! Thank you ma'am!" and dash out the room.

Excitedly Leo ran up to the attic, he pulled out a huge chest and out a beautiful light pink [dress](https://www.google.com/search?q=victorian+ballroom+dresses+pink&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjXrorC5JbkAhUUE6wKHdX-C9gQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=victorian+ballroom+dresses+pink&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...78773.82940..83445...3.0..0.107.765.6j2......0....1.........0i30j33i299.elyF5-HJRtk&ei=nrNeXdfnE5SmsAXV_a_ADQ&client=ms-android-att-aio-us&hl=en#imgrc=ecnZIZJXHFgv5M&imgdii=wsx8UZc17cvFYM).

Sonic hop on his shoulder staring at the dress in confusion as Leo place it on the mannequin.

"I don't have a tux, and the invitation didn't say anything on what to wear." Leo stork the dress carelessly.

He looked at the dress one last time before leaving in a hurry to do his chores.

As he clean the household his mind started to wonder _"I hope I'll see Klaus tonight!"_

A pink blush cross his cheeks, he started dreaming about ball_ "I might even dance with him!"_

Leo giggled in excitement.

He heard his stepmother and stepsisters footsteps walking towards the front door.

"Leonardo." Dana scoffed at the him.

"Yes, ma'am?" He bowed a bit and smiled inwardly.

"We are going shopping to look for our dresses tonight." Alice sneered.

"We will be back for dinner, so have it ready by then!" May glared at the brown haired boy.

"Yes, my lady." With those parting words, the three walked out of the door.

As soon as the door close, he imminently dash back to the attic.

He took out some needles, a needle cushion, thread and began working the dress "Just going fix the loose strands."

When he was done, he took a step back and smiled "Perfect!" then ran downstairs to the kitchen.

He finished dinner when he heard the knocking on the door.

He opened the door and saw his stepfamily "Welcome home my ladies!" as he step aside to let them in.

May looked at Leo "Is dinner ready?" throwing her bags on him.

Leo nervously nodded happily "Yes lady May."

"Good cause I'm starving!" Alice complained.

He watch them go to the dining room. Leo walked to the direction the girls room first, putting their bags and boxes away.

He went back to attic, Leo smiled again when he looked back at the dress.

Tonight will he the best night in his life, cause he'll be with Klaus!

_"Ugh! I can't wait!"_ jumping in the air.

* * *

Chain tired to hold a laugh, as she watched Zapp mouth hung open "You mean to tell me, that of this was for you to announce your engagement to this Leonard Watch!"

Klaus chuckled "Pretty much, I have been seeing him for quiet some time." not moving for Gilbert to finish up dressing him.

Steven sighed "That one way to sum it up." returning to fix his suit.

Zapp lit a cigarette and smoked it "Well this going to be an interesting night then."

Chain then asked. "So what's the plane, Chief?"

"At the end of the night, I will announce the engagement." Klaus declared.

"Your really care for the young man that much?" The Esmerelda user bluntly asked the leader, grinning when his eyes soften.

The giant man nodded.

"Well damn Chief, you have it bad for him." Zepp ruffled the back of his hair.

Chain gave a thumbs up, giving the red haired man her own blessing.

Klaus then turned to his butler and stared at him.

Gilbert just nodded with a gentle smile of approval.

He sighed, tonight everything will change and he was determined to go through with it.

A maid walked into the room "Your majesty the guest are about to arrive."

He took a glace at her "Open the gates." the maid bowed and exited the room.

Klaus smiled "Let tonight's ball commence."

He walked over to the door, his mind wonder about tonight _"I hope you show up."_

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a small rube box _"I'll be waiting."_ then putting back inside.

Meanwhile back at the mansion.

Leo took one more look at the mirror, admiring his work "It's perfect!"

He heard the footsteps of his family walking towards the front.

Leo picked up his dress and dash towards them "Wait!"

The old woman turned, she stood in shock at what Leo was wearing.

Leo smiled brightly "I did as you told, so I can go to ball like your promise."

Alice and May stared at their mother dumbfounded.

But Leo's peaceful moment was interrupted when he saw the women glaring at him "Just where did you get this dress?" Dana snarled.

Leo took a step back "It was my mother's old dress."

May walked up to him "It'll be ashame for these old drags to be seen in ball."

Alice stomp towards Leo and gripped the dress.

He gasp when she ripped the sleeve. May followed, both ripping and tearing everything till Leo stood there in shredded dress.

Dana towered over him.

“You shall not go to the ball! This dress is unacceptable! You will stay here and finished the rest of your chores!” she smirked.

They all laughed as they made their way out the door.

Leo waited till he heard the carriage leaving the house, and started crying as he walked outside to at least calm himself.

"Excuse me young man, what are you crying?"

Leo looked behind, an old woman wearing a hooded cape stood in front of him.

He wipe the tears "It's just I really want to go to the ball. Klaus, someone I truly care for, is there and I want to see him."

Lifting up the rip dress he sniffed "But my stepfamily tore my dress and I have nothing to wear."

Staring at the dress, he began to cry again.

But he stopped.

He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, he turn to see that the old woman was replace with blond beauty.

She was wearing a white robe and dress, smiled at the boy "Don’t fret my dearly. I'll shall help you get to the ball and see the your gentleman!"

Leo sniffled as he stood up "How?"

A wand magician appeared in her hand "I'm K.K. your Fairy Godmother, silly!"

She grab his hand and lead them to the front of the house "Now I want you to bring me a pumpkin, two mice and one rabbit."

The small animals heard her and ran towards her "Oh! Well just bring the pumpkin then!"

Leo nodded, coming back with it in his hands and setting down in front of them.

"How will this help me get to ball?" he asked

K.K. patted his head.

"Don't worry! Just wait and see." He watched her waved the wand and pointed at the pumpkin turning it to golden carriage!

Leo place at hand over his mouth "Oh my!" he gasp.

The godmother chuckle then waved her wand over towards the small animals.

The mice turned into horses and the rabbit became a footman.

Leo heard his godmother pout "Oh darn, I forgot the driver!"

That's when Sonic jump on her shoulder and patted her cheek. She looked at the small monkey "What? You want to be the driver?"

The monkey nodded, as he dash towards the carriage.

K.K once again waved her, Sonic was turned into a young man (about Leo's age) with short hair sitting in the front.

She looked back at the young man "Now let's fix you up, you have to make a good impression for Klaus." Leo blush at the statement.

The blond woman took a step back and waved her wand around.

The magic wrapped themselves around Leo and his ruined clothes became a beautiful sky blue [dress](https://www.google.com/search?q=cinderella+dresses&tbm=isch&chips=q:cinderella+dresses,g_1:blue:ZJQPcQT4gxU%3D&client=ms-android-att-aio-us&prmd=sinv&hl=en&ved=2ahUKEwiqq4jQz4zkAhXRUawKHY3zAagQ4lZ6BAgBEBk#imgrc=y1UksGNhVnrb_M).

Leo felt his hair a bit heavier, he glance over his shoulder. His hair had became long, it was wavy with a small white rose pinned on the back.

Filled with joy he ran and gave his godmother a hug "Thank you so much K.K!"

His smiled suddenly fade "What if Klaus doesn't recognize me?" Leo whisper.

"Don't worry dear, there is no way he wouldn't." she smiles.

K.K waved the wand pointed under the dress causing Leo to look down.

He lift the dress slightly to take a good look at his shoes.

"Glass slippers?" he gasp then showing at Sonic, who clap happily.

The godmother laughed "And you'll find them really comfortable."

K.K. gently pushing Leo into the carriage "Come on now!" just as they were about leave she stop and ran to the window.

"Leo I forgot, you have to remember this! The spell will only last until midnight, and everything will returned back." K.K. told him.

Leo slightly nodded "I understand."

K.K. smiled and place a kiss on his forehead "Good, now go and enjoy yourself Leo."

The carriage begins to roll away, Leo peeked out the window and over to his godmother "Thank you again, K.K!"

Leo sat back down, he felt his heart beating like mad and his mind racing.

He took a deep breath _"It's okay, tonight will be the best night."_

The small boy stared out to the nightly sky "Don't worry Klaus, I'll be there soon."


	6. Chapter 6

A frustrated sigh leaves the red hair man's lips.

The grand ball was magnificent and unique to say.

It just Klaus did not like the party at all and no one here looked sincere and honest.

They all just wanted his wealth and power, nothing more.

He inconspicuously looked around the room for the fifth time.

It's been almost an hour and he hasn't seen a single sight of Leo.

Klaus sat on his throne on the balcony, watching the guests mingling with each other. Each one of them trying to flaunt their beauty, wealth, knowledge and more.

All of them trying to get his title_ "Where is he?"_ he wondered.

He continue to looked around the room, one last time and again nothing of the small young man.

Klaus let out a soft sigh.

Steven, who standing next him, asked "Are you well, Your Highness?"

The old man nodded his head. "I'm fine Steven but...are these all the guests?"

Steven looked over the list of guests in his hand and nodded his head confirming that all of them had arrived.

He looked up to the green orbs waiting for a confirmation. "Do you want to wait for him?"

Before Klaus could say anything, he spotted Frank walking in the center of the ballroom "Ladies and gentlemen, on the confirmation from His Highness Klaus Von Rienherz, I, Frank Hamison, hereby would like to announce that the ball shall begin."

Klaus scowled, but shook his head then looked at the door longingly as he put his chin on his hand and sighed.

Steven smiled as he shook his head _"He's hopeless."_

The black hair man snap his fingers "Klaus why don't you go out and get some fresh air?"

"But th--" he was interrupted when Steven held his hand up.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them you had some important business to attend to." he said while pointing behind him "Go ahead."

Knowing he won't win this conversation, Klaus stood up and left his throne _"He's right I do need some air."_

He walked out onto a nearby balcony, and rest against railing, viewing the stars as the soft music from the hall drifting in would calm his nerves.

It did help...for awhile.

A few minutes pass, Klaus took out his pocket watch _"Maybe I should go and check on him, he probably didn't get the invitation."_

Just as he was about to go back, his eyes caught a figure stepping out of a golden carriage. Taking a closer look, his eyes widen, walking by the door was Leo!

Klaus didn't realized his feet have started moving till he found himself running out the balcony, seeking away from the ball and finally reaching the halls of the castle.

Quickly he fixed his uniform and began walking towards the entrance. The sounds of the doors open made him stop, his eyes widen at the scene before him.

Leo was wearing the most gorgeous dress he's ever seen, and his short hair became wavy and long.

Stopping in his track, Leo stared at the man in front of him. He felt tears starting to built up as he bolted towards him "Klaus!"

Not giving it a second thought, Klaus lifted him up in the air and rock his lover side to side "Leonardo!"

Any doubts that Leo had about tonight immediately dissipated as Klaus' gentle warmth held him close.

Leo then gave him a sweet smile when Klaus gently place him down "How did you it was me?"

Klaus ran his hands through his wavy hair "The rose, it's the same one I left that night." touching it.

Not wanting to have Klaus look at his blushing face, Leo wrap his hand around Klaus' arm "Um...we should ahead to the ballroom now."

Klaus nodded, while they'd walking he started to worry _"He doesn't know that I'm the king." _his eyebrows frowned _"How is he going to take this?"_

Leo noticed that they stop in front the ballroom's entrance doors "Klaus?"

Before he could respond the doors suddenly opened.

_ **"Presenting his royal highness King Klaus Von Rienherz!"** _

Immediately all eyes were in them, everyone gasped when they saw the person standing next to King.

The world seemed to stop when Leo heard those words_ "King?"_ he felt his whole face turned red as they walked down the stairs _"Klaus is the King?!"_

Both stop when they'd reached the middle of the ballroom, Leo blushed when he felt Klaus lifted his hand and planted a kiss on it "May I have this dance?" he asked softly.

The short male just nodded, before he shyly put his right hand on top of the King's. Klaus placed one hand on his waist and the other clasping around his own before he was pulled to the hard chest.

Leo looked up, surprised and blushing hard, meeting with those enchanted green eyes as they'd danced.

Everyone watched the pair dancing with such grace that they cleared the way for them.

Klaus and Leo didn't noticed the stares they were getting, it felt like they were in their own little world.

Still Leo was confused about all this, he placed those thoughts in the back of his head cause right now he was here, dancing with the man that capture his heart.

He felt a chill ran up his spined, Leo glanced over his shoulder. There in the crowd of onlookers, was his step sisters and mother glaring at them _"Please, please don't let them recognize me."_

Klaus felt Leo's hand now gripping onto his shoulder, following Leo's glaze till he spotted the reason for his discomfort.

The moment the music finished, Klaus gasp Leo's hand and quickly usher them towards the nearest door.

Finally away from the crowed, Klaus help Leo sit down "Leonardo, are you alright?"

Leo nodded "I am now, sorry but I just felt a bit tense."

Klaus took a seat next to him, he understood that the boy would not want to say about it now "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Leo just smiled "It's okay, because I'm here with you...Your Highness~."

Nervously Klaus chuckled "Guess I have some explaining to do, hm?" as both stood up.

Leo wrap his hand around Klaus arm "Yep!" he giggled.

The old gentleman cleared his throat "For starters, no one knew what I looked like because I wanted to keep my identity a secret. Mostly for safety reason and the other to visit the town or to buy new flowers for my garden."

Leo tilted his head "You like gardening?"

Instantly Klaus nodded "I do, it's very relaxing when I have a stressful day and when I wish to be alone."

A huge smiled appeared on Leo's face "Really? Can we go and see?"

Klaus chuckled "Where do you think I was taking you Leo?" as he stop walking.

Taking out a key from his pocket, Klaus unlocked the door in front of them. He watched the young man's eyes widen when saw the green house and then enter it.

Leo was amazed as they walked into the room, the more he was seeing plant life. Plants, flowers, just green and splashes of colors as far as his eyes can see.

Leo found himself smiling "This is so beautiful." together they sat near a wooden bench in silent while Leo continued to admired the whole room.

Klaus noticed Leo's smile slowly disappear "Leo...."

Upon hearing his name, he turned towards him "Yes Klaus?"

Klaus gently lifted his chine "Tell me what's on your mind, you look trouble."

The sadness in his eyes made Klaus' heart ache, Leo shook his head and smiled warmly "It's just that...for the first time in my life, I've finally have something that I want."

Glancing up to met Klaus eyes, Leo smiled "For once I want to be selfless and just have you all to myself."

Klaus brush his lips onto his "I feel the same, Leo." he cupped both Leo's hands and keeled "Which why I will like to ask you a question."

Slowly Klaus reached into his pocket, pulled out the rube box. Leo imminently felt his heart race "Leonardo Watch, will you marry me?"

Leo brush into tears, making Klaus to panic but he cut him by kissing his lips "I do." he whispered

Twice in one night, Klaus spun him around and quickly set the young man down as he place the diamond blue ring on his finger.

Hugging his fiance close, Klaus guided them back towards the ballroom to dance in a way to celebrate their engagement.

This time the guest join in the dance, but left enough space for them.

Klaus rested his head on the shorter male's fluffy drown hair. Closing his eyes, he brought the warm, perfect body closer to his own.

Leo cuddled his head into Klaus' chest, this is going to a night he'll never forget.

Everything was per---

The sound of a the clock chime made him snap his head up _"Oh no!"_ he pushed Klaus away.

Feeling shock, Klaus grab his hand “Wait! What's wrong?" he asked.

At this point Leo was panicking, "Sorry, I can't explain this right now! I-I have to go!” yanking himself away from Klaus then dashing towards the double doors.

Klaus ran after him "Wait!" ignoring the people who were trying to block his path.

Leo didn't looked back, he had to leave now!

"Leo! Wait!" Klaus called out in desperation.

Unfortunately, when he reached outside the doors, Leo was gone.

Looking at the surrounding with dejected feelings, Klaus saw something glinting from the stairs of the castle grand entrance.

His heart almost burst from happiness when he saw the glass slipper.

It was his fiance's.

Carefully he pick the slipper and walked back to the ballroom.

He had an announcement to make.

* * *

Leo was able to get home just in time before everything transformed back.

He when through the garden gate and into the back door. Walking through the kitchen and up the stairs to the attic, Leo took his shoes but saw that he only had one "It must've fallen off, I did leave in a hurry."

Leo hugged the shoe to his heart and stared at the ring sitting in his finger.

The sound of voices coming from the front door, stopped his train of thought _"Oh no! Lady Diana!"_

Quickly, Leo hid the other slipper under the floorboard along and then hid the ring in his pillow.

Running to his chest, he took out his nightgown and changed. Leo heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he dash towards the dirty couch and pretend to be asleep.

The door of the room open and the footsteps approaching behind him. Then steps stop "He's asleep, should we wake him mother?" he heard Alice say.

"I'm far too tried to wake him, lets just go to bed." Diana whisper, as she walked away.

Once the footsteps fainted, Leo stood up "That was close, right Sonic?" upon hearing his name the little monkey jump on his shoulder and nodded.

Reaching into the pillow, Leo took out the ring_ "I should kept this somewhere safe so I don't lose it."_

An idea pop in his head, Leo unclip the chain locket around his neck and slid the ring in. Then clip it back around his neck "There, now I can keep you both close to me."

This night was amazing, no the best! Because he spent it with Klaus "My fiance." he whispered longingly.

Hugging himself "If only the magic held a little longer." Leo sighed.

Suddenly his face turned red thinking about Klaus' built body and how he easily fit in his broad chest.

Leo put a hand on his chest, he felt the beat of his heart going like crazy against his ribcage.

Getting off the sofa, Leo went over to open the widow to ease his beating heart but instead he looked up at the bright star and smiled.

He cupped his hands together "K.K. if you can hear me then thank you so much, for everything."

Knowing how late it was, Leo return back to the sofa and (for real) went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo sighed into his pillow and smiled, last night was like a dream.

He danced with Klaus, the King! And he's his fiance!

Leo placed a hand over his chain locket and played with the ring. His thoughts ran through the entire night he spend with his handsome gentleman.

Leo's face blossom pink _"Oh god!"_ as he cupped his warm cheeks.

Shooting up from the sofa, Leo frowned_ "Oh no, Klaus is probably so confuse right now!"_

He had been so worry about people and his stepfamily finding out who he was, that he ran away without explaining anything to Klaus!

"And since everyone now knows what he looks like, I wouldn't see in town anymore!" Leo mumbled into his pillow.

Sonic comfort his master by patting his head, Leo scratch the little monkeys chin "Thanks Sonic."

_ **"Leonardo!"** _

The poor man sighed "Time to go to work." he stretch a bit before getting up and changing into his working clothes.

He place Sonic onto the chair "Now wait here, I'll bring you a snack once I'm done giving the girls their breakfast."

The monkey nodded, and waved him goodbye.

Leo started his day like aways.

Make his stepfamily their breakfast.

Wash the dishes and clothes.

Clean the fireplace.

Sweep all the rooms.

Then finally scrub the floors.

Leo let out a long sigh as he poured water from the well into the bucket _"Just the same old routines."_

As he walked back into the house, Leo could feel the cold melt of his ring touching his chest _"Klaus..."_

What Leo didn't know was that Dana was narrowing her eyes at him the whole day.

There was definitely going on with her step son. She noticed Leo smiling while he did his daily chores and saw him playing with his necklace when he thought no one was looking.

** _"Leonardo!"_ **

Snapping from his daydreaming, Leo quickly turned the top of the staircase where his stepmother stood "Yes, my lady?"

"Are you hiding something?"

His body froze before Leo shook his head repeatedly. "N-No! M-a'ma! I'm not h-hide anything!" he stuttered.

Her brows furrowed together as her lips thinned "Hm...well make sure you finished cleaning the house. We're heading into town today and back within ten minutes."

Leo just nodded his head, and went back to scrubbing the floor as the family walked by him.

He looked up just in time to see Alice's leg kick the bucket letting all the water to spill everywhere.

"Oops, my bad." Alice laughed.

"Looks like you would need to clear all that up again." May smirked behind her fan.

Dana and May laughed while Alice openly smirked.

The old woman grabbed both her daughter's arms "Let's go girls, or we'll be late."

Once they finally left, Leo let out a breath of fresh air and took out his locket "Thought she was on to me." clutching the ring close.

"I'll have to be more careful from now on." he heavily sighed as he put away his necklace.

Getting up from the floor Leo headed back outside to get fresh clean water.

He set down the bucket down and started to scrub the floor again.

While Leo was recleaning, back at the castle Klaus was having his problems as well.

Right now council and himself, were in the throne room discussing about the 'mysterious' person at the ball.

Klaus knew where Leo live and what he looked but the council still wanted to find their identity.

It'll would've been easy for Klaus to just tell them who he was but didn't want to scare his fiance by barging into his home out of the blue.

Right now everyone was staring at the glass slipper resting on the rube red pillow.

Steven lead over towards Klaus "So are you gonna tell them, or you'll just want to mess with them?"

Cupping his mouth in order to hid his chuckled, Klaus whispered "If I do they'll just ask more question, I'll let them figure it out."

Together they watched the drama unfold as the men went back and forth in argument.

"No one know who it was?!"

"We took a look of the guest list twice and there was no mention."

"Maybe from a foreign country?"

"Or one of the neighborly kingdoms?"

They all look at their King, who sitting on the throne in silent "Your Highness, do you know who it was?"

Klaus hid his smirked "No I don't know."

Steven keeled in front of Klaus "My King, may I suggest a conclusion for this meeting?"

The room went silent, Klaus rub his chin "You may." he knew what Steven was thinking.

Walking down the stairs Steven gently pick up the shoe "I suggest we have all the bachelors and bachelorettes in the kingdom to try on the slipper, and find who it belongs to."

Frank step in "I see, and the one who fits the slipper they'll be your bride."

Standing up from his throne, Klaus nodded "Very well, send the word into the kingdom. That I, King Klaus Von Rienherz will visit every household to find the owner of the shoe and whomever it fits will rule beside me as queen."

When he said that, the council clap in agreement "I'll shall spread the word immediately my King." said Steven.

Gilbert bow "I'll leave and get the carriage ready for your departure, my King."

With the meeting concluded, Klaus walked to his room and ready himself, for today is going to be the day everyone will know of his engagement to Leonardo Watch.

A few hours later, Gilbert walked in "The carriage is ready Your Highness."

Klaus nodded, and followed the elderly man towards the front of entrance.

Steven was already in the carriage when Klaus step in. There were five soldiers that followed them from behind "There will be tons of broke hearts today."

King Klaus huffed as he glance out of the window "Very funny, my friend."

Steven shrugged "Oh well, at least it'll bring a smile upon their faces when they see you."

Klaus didn't say anything after that, he knew it was harsh for him to do this but it was the only way he can have an excuse to be with his fiance.

He sighed _"It going to be a long day."_

* * *

Leo hear Dana yelling out his name outside, he quickly made his way towards the front.

The moment he open the door, his stepfamily threw all of their bags at him.

"Hurry girls! He'll be here any moment!" Dana happily shouted.

Peeking behind the bags, Leo asked "Not to be rude lady Dana, but who's coming over?"

Dana rolled her eyes "Since you 'kindly' asked Leonardo. King Klaus declared that every household will try on the glass slipper that was left behind last night and who it flits will become his queen."

Leo's eyes widened _"Klaus! He's looking for me!"_

Dana noticed the glowing smiled on Leo's face, she rolled her eyes "I want you to go and help the girls into their dresses. I want to impress the King when he comes."

She watched him walk up the stair and dancing....that when it finally dawn on her.

The mysterious person was him!

An evil smirked creep up her face.

Leo couldn't stop the beating in heart as he help dress the sisters _"Klaus is coming! He's really coming!"_

Alice powered her face "Oh Leo! I feel sorry for you."

His ears perk up "What?"

May fan herself "Isn't it obvious, mother will never allow you to try on the slipper." Leo's heart quickly sank.

"After all your nothing but an ugly poor servant! I mean who will ever love you!" May laughed.

Having heard enough, Leo finished tying May's dress and stomp out.

He took a few step away before he dash towards the attic.

When Leo got there, he froze when he open his door to see Dana sitting on the sofa with the other glass slipper in her hand.

"L-Lady Diana?" He stuttered in fear.

Dana's narrowed eyes as she stood up "Now what is this shoe doing here, Leonardo?"

Her voice was menacing and Leo found himself shaking in fear but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, her voice was deceivingly sweet "Well since you look like you don't know..." 

"Then you don't mind if I do this." She held the slipper above her head.

"No!" He tried to get back the shoe but Dana had slap him, causing Leo to fall on the floor from the impact.

He watched her shatter the shoe onto the floor, Dana grasped his arm throwing him behind her "You will stay here, if you know what's good for you."

Leo quickly ran towards the door but was too late, Diana had locked it.

He tried to open it only to fail and banged on the wooden door desperately.

"Dana, I beg of you! Please open the door! Dana!" he cried out as he continued banging.

** _"Let me out! Please!"_ **

Leo didn't know how much he plead and cried, because he found himself exhausted and sliding down the door onto the floor.

Tears flowed down his smooth cheeks as he sobbed quietly, he pulled both his legs until his knees touched his chest.

He pulled out his ring and hugged it "Klaus...please...save me."

Sonic saw everything, he puff in anger. The small monkey had enough of the family's treating Leo like this!

He jumped over to the shatter slipper and carefully took the heart shape piece, tide it around his back before running out from the room to the backyard.

He stared up at the window, ever since Sonic could remember Leo looked after the ones he love and protected then from anything.

Leo always held out to hope, no matter what he went through.

But now there he was, crying out on the floor for someone to come and rescue him.

Not wanted to wash time, the little monkey sprinted to town.

When he finally reach it, he began to scan everywhere until he spot the man with red hair.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, till he saw the man stepping into a carriage.

He had to get to him and quick!

* * *

Steven and Klaus both look up in confusion when they heard a small thud above them "Did something fell?" Steven asked.

Klaus turn to the window, his eye's widen "Sonic?!"

The poor little monkey had his whole body pressing against the carriage window.

Klaus slightly open the door, letting the small creature in "What are doing here?"

Sitting on the leather seat, Sonic untied the glass heart from his back and held it out to Klaus.

Both look at it and back at the glass slipper on Steven lap.

The heart Klaus was holding is the same design on the shoes had!

A deep growl escape from Klaus' chest "He's in danger." Sonic nodded as he jump up and down.

Fearing the worst, Klaus open the carriage door "Gilbert, speed up a bit and head to Watch household at once!"

Gilbert nodded and called out to the royal guard "His Majesty will like you and the soldiers to head back to castle and he'll be going alone from here."

"Understood!" the man said, he turn his horse and yelled at the others to return back.

Gilbert watched them leave till they were out of sight, following Klaus' order and speeded up.

The carriage was silent except for the noises of running horses' steps.

Klaus glance over to Sonic "Thank you." he smiled softly.

The carriage finally came to stop.

Klaus was about to jump out of the carriage but ceased when Steven cleared his throat "I understand your worry, but first calm yourself before going in."

Steven sighed and carefully step out with the slipper in hand.

Sonic patted Klaus head as he took a few deep breath, adjusted his royal uniform before he stepped out of the carriage following Steven.

The door of the mansion opened, there staying on the doorstep was an old black hair woman.

She bowed "Your Majesty! Welcome to our home!"

The woman gestured inside "Please come in."

Klaus glared at the woman but both followed her inside, Sonic peek up from his pocket "Go and tell Leo that I'm here." he whispered.

Sonic salute and jump out then ran to the backyard.

Both men were lead to the living, waiting there were two women.

One had blond hair and other had red hair, the two's eyes widened before they bowed "It is an honor to have you in our humble house, my King."

"Yes and you two may raise my maladies." Klaus smiled forcibly and pointed to the slipper in Steven's hands. "True to my word if this slipper fits any of you two then you'll rule as queen."

Klaus eyebrow twitched _"But won't happen cause I already know the person who I dance with."_

Again he smile at the blond girl causing the lady to blush as he gestured for her to try the shoe.

Steven sighed "It's obvious the shoe doesn't belong to you miss." taking the shoe away from her.

"Then May, why don't you try the slipper?" Dana said with hidden worry.

The girl pushed her sister off the couch and wink over to Klaus, who tried to hid his disgusted all while think about Leo was.

Standing up, Steven shook his head "I'm sorry to say this again Klaus, but unfortunately the shoe doesn't fit on non of the girls."

Klaus rub his chin and turn to look at the older woman "By any chance, is anyone else living here?"

Dana just smiled politely and shook her head. "I do apologize, but there is no one else here, my King."

Before Klaus could call her bluff, Sonic burst into the room and nudged him.

"What in th---" Dana was cut off by the sound of a door banging.

Now fully alarmed, Klaus followed Sonic towards the ruckus.

Steven and the women trailed behind him "Your Highness, i-it nothing but our cat playing around!" Dana lied.

But once they entered the attic stairs, is when Klaus heard Leo's cried as he continued banging on the door.

** _"I beg of you Dana, open the door!"_ **

** _"Let me out!"_ **

Klaus was the first to reach the attic door, he try opening but it was locked.

"Leonardo get away from the door!" He shouted as he took a few step back and kicked it down.

There staying in middle of room was Leo, Klaus ran to him "Meine Geliebte, are you okay?!" searching for any injuring.

Leo stared at his lover for a bit before wrapping his arms around his as he sob "Klaus! Mon amour, your here!"

"Yes, liebe. I'm here." Klaus softly whispered into his ear.

All of a sudden their happy bubble was burst by Klaus pulling away from the embrace, a deep growl coming from his chest.

"Klaus?" Leo whimpered following his glare.

Standing outside was a scared Dana and her children, while a man with black hair stood next to the damaged door.

**_"How dare you lie to me!"_** Klaus roared as he pulled Leo behind him, keeping hold of his hand.

The women fell to floor keeping their heads down "My K-King...I-I-I can e-explain!" Dana voice crack as her body tremble.

A dry chuckle came out of Steven's lips "Explain? There nothing to be to explain here." he snap his fingers together and within in a second Chain along with four other women appeared in front of them.

Klaus pointed towards the family "Seize them at once!"

Immediately they forcibly began dragging the women out the room with Steven joining them.

Finally alone, Klaus eyes went to the small man behind him "Leo..." he said softly when he heard the young man sniff. "Are you okay?"

Leo slowly nodded as he looked up "Yea..."

"How long did she lock you in there?" Klaus asked.

Instead of answering him, Leo gently push him away and walked over the shattered slipper on the floor.

He keeled down, fresh tears fell down his cheek as he picked up one of the shards "My godmother gave this to me but now look at it."

Klaus let out a small smile, he gently took Leo's hand guided him to the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"Have you forgotten the reason why I am here?" Klaus slightly chuckled, he walked to table where the other slipper sat.

Picking up the shoe, Klaus made his way back to Leo and keeled down in front of him.

"May I?"

Leo nodded, letting Klaus to take off his dirty worn out shoe.

Carefully he slip in the glass slipper into Leo's foot "A perfect fit." Klaus smiled looking up.

Unchaining his necklace, Leo took out the ring and place it back on his finger "As well here."

Klaus grab the small man's waist and spined him around before setting him down, he surprised him with a kiss.

Leo smiled as he ran both of his hands around Klaus' hair and neck.

Both slowly pulled away from the kiss, Leo cupped his cheeks "I love you Klaus."

"I love you as well." Klaus whispered, kissing his forehead.

Together they walked hand in hand out the door.

* * *

The newlyweds waved out the balcony bellow to the crowd.

"I present to you King Klaus Von Rienherz and his Queen, Leonardo Watch!" The messenger said and on cue the trumpets began to play.

As the whole kingdom started to cheer and chanted repeatedly.

** _"Long live the King and Queen!"_ **


	8. Just a story?

A man with brown hair gentle closed the book next to him.

"And they'd lived happily ever after." he smiled softly as he brush his daughter's light brown messy wavy hair.

Picking up the blue pale book was a boy with red hair and blue eyes, he looked at for a second before opening it again.

"Your were right father, this story is different from others." turning to another man on the bed.

Glancing away from his laptop, the red-hair man with under-bit and a bread touching his side-burns, nodded "Your papa read the same book to me, when I had trouble sleeping one day."

The two children eyes widen in surprise as they stared at their papa "Klaus!"

A huge chuckle escape from Klaus lips "Sorry Leo, but it's true."

Closing the laptop, Klaus went over to the dresser to change into a pair of pajama pants while unbuttoning his shirt; leaving him in his undershirt.

"Papa, do you have a fever?" Iris asked, snapping Leo out of 'sinful' thoughts

Putting the brush down he shook his head repeatedly "Y-yea I'm find sweety just a bit sleepy that's all." he blushed.

Iris smiled and crawled under the bedsheets next to her brother "Okay! Oh, and thank you papa for brushing my hair."

Klaus slid back into bed next to his son "Philip your glasses, it's time for bed." he said while place his glasses on the nightstand.

Philip handed his and the book. Klaus pulled the blanket up till they were all warmly covered.

"Thanks papa and daddy for letting us stay in your room tonight." Iris yawned, watching Leo turning off the lamp.

Rubbing his eyes, Philip nodded "Yea."

Both adults smiled softly at their sleepily children in the middle of the bed "Ssh, me and your dad are always glad to have you here with us." Leo whispered.

That said the children closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Klaus and Leo intertwined their hands in the middle, creating a protective chain around their children.

Leo slightly open his eyes revealing the glowing blue lights "Hey Klaus..."

"What is it?" Klaus hummed.

"For some reason, when I read that book the first time. It felt like I was living the boy's life..." Leo said quietly.

Klaus couldn’t help but smile as he gently patted Leo’s hand “Then that'll make me the King?"

Leo gentle lead over and place a kiss on Klaus' cheek before laying back down on the bed. "Of course you are, after all your my husband, the father of our children and the person I truly love." blushed lightly.

He felt Philip slightly jerk then moved over to hug Iris.

An amused huff of breath left Klaus. He rubbed a thumb over Leo’s hand and whispered "Let's go to sleep, dearest."

"You and your pet-names." Leo yawned, and a bit too tired to be annoyed.

"I’ll never run out of sweet things to call you and our little ones." Klaus said, just as tiredly.

Leo barely managed to say anything, as he was slipping rapidly away to sleep "Uh-huh..."

With a last little warmth, the whole family were now sound asleep.


End file.
